familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Galați
|timezone = EET |utc_offset = +2 |timezone_DST = EEST |utc_offset_DST = +3 |image_skyline = Galati - zona portului vechi.jpg |image_caption= Galați Waterfront |image_shield = Actual Galati CoA.png | image_map = Galati jud Galati.png | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Galați in Romania |official_name = Galați |subdivision_type1 = County |subdivision_name1 = Galați County |subdivision_type2 = Status |subdivision_name2 = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Dumitru Nicolae |leader_party = Social Democratic Party |area_total_km2 = 246.4 |population_as_of = est. 2010 |population_total = 290,593 |population_density_km2 = 1213 |latd=45|latm=25|lats=24|latNS=N|longd=28|longm=2|longs=33|longEW=E| |population_metro = |postal_code_type = Postal Code |postal_code = 800xxx |area_code = +40 x36 |blank_name = Car Plates |blank_info = GL |website = http://www.primaria.galati.ro/ }} Galați is a city and municipality in Romania, the capital of Galați County. Located in the historical region of Moldavia, in the close vicinity of Brăila, Galați is the largest port and sea port on the Danube River and the second largest Romanian port.Port Galati InformationsInland Romanian Ports According to the latest official estimates in 2010, there were 290,593 people living within the city of Galați, making it the seventh most populous city in Romania. One of the largest economic centers in Romania, Galați has an economic life developed around the Naval Shipyard, Port River, Arcelor-Mittal steel plant, and Mineral Port. Etymology and names The name of the city appears to derive from Cuman galat, which was borrowed from the Arabic qal'at (fortress). Other etymologies have been proposed, such as the Serbian galac; however, the galat root appears in several nearby toponyms, some of which show clearly a Cuman origin, for example Gălățui Lake, which has the typical Cuman -''ui'' suffix for "water". A derivation from Galatia (Gaul), suggesting a Celtic origin, is possible, but unlikely. This could be taken into consideration if we refer to the Ligures (celtic root), the city being part of the Ligurian or Genoan territories, as "Caladda". The other closest toponym in the region is the Galicia with the small city of Halych which is locally associated with a jackdaw (Kawka, Halka). Other similar places are Galich, Russia and Galatia in Turkey. Names in other languages: * (Galatsi) * * * * * (Galats) * (Galats) * (Galats) History The first signs of permanent settlements in the area Galați found on the eastern shore of the marsh Malina (north-west of the city), where they discovered fragments of ceramic-type Stoicani Aldeni, stilex and tools made of bone, dating Neolithic. Also in this area, this time on the south bank was found a stone scepter Coslogeni culture of the Bronze Age period's end. The city has developed on the basis of an ancient Dacian settlement existing in VI-V century BC, the ford of the Danube, from the Roman period of the two wars fought against the Dacians, 101-102 and 105-106, will see the influence of civilization novels, becoming dependent, probably adjacent to the Roman camp from men, as in many other cases found in Roman Dacia province. New Daco-Roman settlement formed in the ford of the Danube, located somewhere in the third century AD to the present site south of Virgin Church, but was in time, destroyed the left bank of river crossing. The discoveries made in recent years proves the continuity of settlement from the Danube Vad VII-XI centuries: from Galați treasure consists of 12 silver coins issued between 613-685 Byzantine tomb cuman Virgin Church from Western and Byzantine coins from the time a Paflagonianul Emperor Michael IV (1034–1041). These discoveries demonstrate that Galatia dating from before the foundation of the Moldovan state. The city has been part of the Republic of Genoa Territories as "Caladda",map of Repubblica di Genova. The first documentary mention of the city of Galați (then fair) dates from 1445 (in a document signed by Prince Stephen II). Galați has grown in importance after the Turks conquered cities Chilia and White City in July–August 1484, Moldova's only port city while remaining an important role in domestic trade, but also in the Polish-Turkish. In 1789, during the Russo-Turkish war of 1789-1791, Galați was burned by the armies of the Russian general Mikhail Kamensky, this is one of many that have been endured devastation of the city in the Russo-Turkish wars of the century. Eighteenth and early nineteenth century. Despite these hard times, growing trade and navigation so that Russia set up in 1775, the first local consulate, while France and England vice-consulates organized in 1805. In 1850, the U.S. opens a vice, elevated to the consulate in 1858, by decision of U.S. President James Buchanan to appoint a consul in Galați. Since 1834, Austrian steamships are already scheduled in Galați. Furthermore here was an important transit trade with the German lands. Construction of large warships was an important economic activity of the city in this respect the Romanian one traveler, Abbot Boskov states that: "I saw a large boat, the way those who say Turks caravels, which is on site, ready to be launched into the water. He was commissioned by Isaac-aga, big tax collector of Constantinople. The ship was huge, seventeen seventy steps, and loaded with eighty-four bronze cannons. " A few centuries connection between the national hero of Ukraine, Hetman Mazeppa and the city of Galați. Hetman Ivan Stepanovich Mazeppa was born in 1644 in Podolia Palatinate and become hetman of Ukraine in 1687. After a life dedicated entirely Motherland comes to die on October 2, 1709 in Varna (RDA Turkish then in Bessarabia) and will eventually be buried in Galați. Interestingly, that day as his body comes to be buried in Mazeppa Galați. Mazeppa's relatives obtained a firman from the Turkish to carry the body to Jerusalem. Arriving at Manchester, he was buried at St George, which was dedicated much of Jerusalem in this way to fulfill the desire to-day Cossack commander reînhuma the Holy Sepulchre. Galați St George was raised "by Hagi Mihalachi osârdia gentleman during his Istrati Dabija voivode, in 7172, so 1664, April 1, as shown in church inscription 16. The building they have used materials from the Roman camp in men (Galați neighborhood), and founder, probably a merchant, a church dedicated to the Holy Sepulcher in Jerusalem. Hetman Mazeppa was buried in the church, amidships, in a vaulted tomb built of bricks. On it will put a gravestone inscription bearing traces of Ukraine and Mazeppa, among others eagle with one head. After the burial of Mazeppa, a year after the defeat of the Tatars to plunder and burn Stanilesti Galatia, St. George church is plundered. Now two important districts from Galați are named Mazeppa 1 and 2. Early nineteenth century Galați finds all very involved in the events of those times. This city's name is closely linked to the beginnings of movement in the Romanian hetaeria. Action at Manchester, as known by historians, is a series of events occurring in the Danube port, since the establishment of the principalities Eforiei first in this city, culminating in February 1821, the slaughter of Ottoman subjects in Galați. Action must be considered and placed in Galați among highlights developments that have led movements of 1821. Massacre in Manchester, recently repeated in other cities of the country, was to open, in fact, a long decade of Greek-Turkish confrontation. Further action will demonstrate the full validity of the reason that the choice imposed Danube port hetaeria among the main centers of insurrection. In 1837, Galați acquires the status of free port, and after the Crimean War of 1854-1856 is, together with the Sulina, Danube European Commission headquarters. Prior to Union principalities in 1859, the city is led by chief magistrate Alexandru Ioan Cuza, born Bfrlad, especially after the ruler of Moldova and the Romanian Country. His residence is now houses a museum on the street Al.I. Cuza, near the city railway station. After Union principalities, city development has accelerated. They established new primary school and opened on 26 October 1864, École Superieure de Commerce "Alexandru Ioan I", and in 1867 established one of the oldest secondary learning institutions in the country, High School Alecsandri. From a few plants in 1870, it was 41 in 1908. Zeletin Stephen, in his "Romanian bourgeoisie, "noted that: "The birth of the modern Romanian must distinguish two main current, one noisy but superficial, ie the liberal ideas which depart from Paris to Bucharest and Iași, another silent but deep, leaving from London to Galați and Brăila: English is the current capitalist economy. " Commercial activity continued because of massive grain exports, the position he had Galați port in the country's exports Consul of France in the city on April 8, 1870 noting that "port of Galați became the general contractor of grain exports that Moldova on the Danube and Black Sea in England, France and Italy. It is recognized that the city is flourishing due to the city system "free port", but on 22 December 1882 this status was removed. However, between 1900–1914, the city held a considerable trade in grain and timber, which involved representatives of 16 foreign consulates in the city. A peasant revolt erupted in the region in 1907, being smothered by the Romanian army. In 1911, Galați is unveiling the statue of the country's first poet Mihai Eminescu. Prior to the war (and before), Galați was Covurlui county, the county then re fascist Danube with Charles 2nd, after the Italian model. The city has experienced a great flowering, becoming the 1930 census, in terms of population, approximately 112,000 inhabitants, the 5th city of the country, being exceeded only by Bucharest, Chișinău, Iași and Cernăuți. During the 2nd World War, Galați was bombed German Luftwaffe, the historic center is almost completely destroyed, "passenger train", an imposing building, inaugurated by King of Romania on 13 September 1872 was destroyed as well as many other historic buildings. Galați region becomes resident in 1952, and later to become the current resident county of Galați. Since 1965 a new blossoming known, with the start of the steel plant, then considered the largest in Eastern Europe. Major events in city history *1445: The first documentary Fair Galați. *1484: City of Galați remains Moldova's only port. *1590: It opened its first Jewish cemetery. *1709: hetman Ivan Stepanovich Mazeppa is buried, the Hero of Ukraine. *1710: After the defeat at Stanilești, Tatars Galați desolate. *1775: Russian Empire first established local Consulate. *1789: Galați was burnt down by the armies of the Russian general Mikhail Kamensky. *1805: France and England vice-consulates established. *1821 Tudor Revolution Vladimirescu feels and Galați. There have been slaughtered all subjects of the Ottoman Empire. Galați massacre opens a long line of Ottoman-Greek clashes. *1832: Opens first school juteț School Holy Archangels Michael and Gabriel. *1834: The first scheduled flights of Austrian ships Galați. *1837: Galați is declared a free port (porto-free). *1850: The United States established vice-consulate. *1856 Galați became the seat of the Danube Commission. *1858: The United States raised the level of vice-consulate consulate. *1864: On October 2 High School of Commerce is open Alexandru Ioan I. *1867 Alecsandri School is established, which is now the National College. *1869: Municipal Park opens Mihai Eminescu. *1870: In Galați some factories are open. *1872: On 13 September is inaugarată by King Charles I, passenger station, an imposing building. It is finished and the northern city rail tunnel. *1880: On June 24 is opening the city's tram route: River Station - Railway Station. *1882: On December 22 a free port regime is removed. *1889: The Library established V.A. Urechia. *1907: Break peasant uprising, but is quickly crushed by the military. *1908: Galați had opened 41 factories that were working at full capacity. *1911: The first unveiling the statue of the poet Mihai Eminescu. *1914: Galați have 16 foreign consulates. *1919: Jewish Community High School is established, currently, Alexandru Ioan Cuza. *1926: The first air race in Romania took place between Galați and Bucharest *1931: Galați had 112,000 inhabitants, is the 4th city in the Kingdom of Romania *1938: Danube Galați county resident is as fascist organization of King Charles II. *1939 LCMHF is established. *1940-1944: Galați is bombed by German Luftwaffe aircraft and the U.S. withdrawal. 90% of buildings, homes and parks are destroyed. *1950: The city had only 80,000 residents after the war. *1945: Begins the reconstruction of the city after the communist model. *1952: Galați Galați region becomes resident. *1956: The first rumors of Brăila Galați union idea. The communist authorities get in touch with a Swiss company to make speed tram pier. *1965: Begins construction Galați steel plant, which would become the symbol of the socialist country, associated with industrial independence from the USSR. *1967: Opens Integrated Steel Galați. The city had 156,000 inhabitants and 73,000 employees industrial colossus. *1971: The railway line doubling Făurei - Galați. *1977: Earthquake in which part of the building collapse. 2 buildings from Tiglina 4 district, are now full sticked together. *1989: On September 10 tragedy occurs Mogoșoaia passenger ship, which was hit by a barge Bulgarian. Only 16 people out alive. *1992: Galați numbered 326,000 inhabitants is the 5th largest city in Romania. *1995: Revolution from '89 Monument inaugurated. *2004: Opens first and largest Information Technology park in the country. *2005: The town is heavily flooded from heavy rains. *2009: The Monument inaugurated in Afghanistan. This monument stirs discussion on Mason's likeness with a monument. Bishopric of Lower Danube is raised to the rank of archdiocese. *2010: Valley City was likely to be flooded. Barrier is broken. *2011: Otelul Galați, the city's football team, is set to face English giants Manchester United and Portuguese giants Benfica in the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League. Geography and climate Geography Galați is located in eastern Romania, Moldova southern extremity of the plateau, 45 ° 27 'north latitude and 28 ° 02' east longitude. Located on the left bank of the Danube, occupying an area of , at the junction of the Siret River (west) and Prut (east), near Lake Brateș, about. from the Black Sea. The nearest town is Brăila, just south. The city lies on three terraces: Valley City, with elevations between 5 and 7 m and the other two, drawn almost fan-shaped, first with an elevation of 20 – 25 m (the core of the medieval town, now city center) and two with elevations above (modern city). Life of human communities was directly influenced by the Danube, the second longest river in Europe (2850 km), with an average flow of 6199 m3/s in this sector per second, after receiving the input river Siret an average flow of 210 m3/s (the largest tributary of the Romanian territory). The river continues its journey after receiving the Black Sea, down the port of Galați, the Prut river, with an average flow of 86 m3/s. Danube flows have a significant variation depending on season and year, with maximum values in May (18000 – 19000 m3/s) and minimum during summer (2000 – 2450 m3/s). Due to the deep fairway Brăila, Danube is declared navigable. Climate Given that Galați is a gateway to the northeast and southwest, he was under the influence of continental air masses less eastern and southern, almost totally lacking influence of western air from the Carpathians. The average annual temperature, calculated over a period of 70 years, is . The average temperature in summer is . In winter, Galați County wine over north and north-east of cold air masses the decrease of temperature between . The monthly average temperature in January when it has lower values of to . The average temperature in July is . During the year, is approx. 210 days with temperatures above . Annual rainfall distribution is uneven, the largest quantity of water falling in the summer season, in the form of rain. Prevailing wind is chill wind, which represents 29% of the annual frequency of winds. The second is the predominant wind from the south, with a frequency of more than 16% and beat the summer and is quite dry. Climate, as shown in the above, is temperate-continental. According to a memorandum presented to the county of Galați, the multiannual averages of the area are: *Average pressure in the station: *Mean sea level pressure: *Average annual temperature: *Average maximum temperature: *average minimum temperature: *Average monthly precipitation amount: 477 L/m2 *Number of days (average) rainfall: 66 days *Duration of sunshine (average): 184.3 hours. Demographics City proper According to the last census, from 2002, there were 298,861 people living within the city of Galați, a decrease from the figure recorded at the 1992 census. The ethnic makeup is as follows: * Romanians: 99.01% * Roma: 0.49% * Lipovans: 0.09% * Greeks: 0.08% * Hungarians: 0.06% * Other: 0.27% Metropolitan area The metropolitan area is a proposed project to be formed from the cities of Galați and Brăila. Education A dense network of schools at all levels, from nursery and kindergarten through to university education provides the infrastructure and educating the young generation. The University of Galați includes 11 faculties (with two unique faculties in Romania: "The Faculty of Naval Architecture" and "Department of Food Science and Engineering) and 3 colleges. The Danubius University is a private institution with departments in legal, economic and social fields. In addition to research centers at universities operating in Galați several specialized research institutes, four of them having unique profile in Romania: ICEPRONAV (Research and Design Institute for Shipbuilding), UZINSIDER Engineering (Institute for Research and Design for flat metal products), Research Institute of Fish and Wine Research Station Targu Bujor. The material basis for cultural and artistic events is provided by 330 public libraries, 21 cinemas, three theaters, 10 museums, 94 cultural clubs, five houses of culture, etc. School Nr. 24 (Holy Archangels Michael and Gabriel) is the oldest school in the county. It was founded in 1832 by the year 1896 being placed inside the Monastery Mitoc. On 26 October 1896 the current school building was inaugurated. Libraries Library Urechia V.A. In Galați is the largest library, Library Urechia V.A., founded in 1889, with the first gift card fund Academician Vasile Alexandrescu Urechia. Library Urechia V.A. "has over 600,000 titles and over 150 subscriptions to newspapers and magazines. As regards services, the library has organized and dispose of the loan department for adults and children Hall encyclopedic reference works, specialized reading rooms with 190 seats, listening and video room, alphabetical and systematic catalogs, cardstock, for their own collections, catalogs printed for Romanian and foreign books, online catalog monographic publications, specialized biographical information, a bibliography of Galați County. Since 1991, the institution moved to a complex automation and information processing, bibliographic databases are publicly available in 1994 through direct query terminal personnel or specialist assistance. The library has 30 workstations and integrated package of software product TINLIB IME (UK). Library and Information prestigious research center, held at the headquarters and other institutions in the city activities. The library also has developed its own work (Bulletin Foundation VA ears, "Galați County bibliographic Yearbook, monographs, etc.).. Library Urechia VA "has an old and rare book collection particularly valuable. LCMHF Established in 1939 is a valuable professional library. Institution of information and opinion magazines Pedagogical School Galați, the monthly publication, a publisher has the same name, which are published under the auspices of the literature or on topics of education. Here active literary circle "Anton Holban. Economy The city has the largest iron and steel plant in Romania the Arcelor-Mittal Galați, state-owned until 2001. It is still commonly referred to under the old name "Sidex". Also, the country's largest shipyard on Danube is located here, benefiting from the good access Galați has to the Black Sea through the Danube and the short distance between its facilities and the Mittal Plant. Galați is also a border checkpoint to Moldova. Cityscape Urban planning Now past the ferry building is the 3rd port for light craft. According to a government report issued in 2005, Galați ranks in the top two cities in Romania, the green space, per capita. Funded by the Local Council of Galați by budgetary allocations, urban planning and maintenance activities is the result of the Public Administration Public Domain Galați (SPADP) Ecosal Prest, SC RER Ecological Service SRL, SC Citadine 98 SA. Neighborhoods Places of Worship Archdiocesan Cathedral of the Lower Danube - St. Andrew The cornerstone of the cathedral the archbishop of Galați was placed on 27 April 1906 by Prince Ferdinand and Queen Mary, along with the then Bishop of Lower Danube, Pimen Georgescu, the future Metropolitan of Moldova and the construction lasted until 1917 and made the plans of the architect Petre Antonescu and Stephen Burcuș. The building is the architectural post in Galați, was designed in the style mountainous, with one dome without side aisles. In 2006, the centennial was celebrated Episcopal Cathedral in Galați, on which occasion they arrived in the city of Danube relics of St. Nectarios of Aegina. The building was restored, which began operation in 1989 and has continued since 17 years, involving building works and infrastructure extrastructură Cathedral being rebuilt and reinforce facts. Also, the original painting of 1957 was thoroughly cleaned, the covenant was paved around the cathedral, the surroundings have been restored, and the Diocesan Centre Court was built a new building, a cultural center, pastoral and missionary named St. John Cassian. Fortified Monastery of the Holy Virgin It is the oldest building in Galați, was consecrated as a place of worship in September 1647 during the reign of Vasile Lupu. The church was dedicated Vatopedi Monastery on Mount Athos. The church was raising the existing materials used on site: stone men, wood from forests Covurluiului platform, brick and lime, sand beaches, etc. Danube. Romanian church architecture and presents some specific elements: bell tower with battlements, which can be used to observe the Danube Valley, and in case of need became defensive fortification. The tower, consisting of two levels, is provided with a room to hide assets, with two ramparts, and an access door, probably to a balcony. The second floor was fitted with windows and battlements. Another defense to "Virgin" is reinforced bridge consisting of two parts, one above the nave and two above the altar. The bridge is equipped with 28 battlements. In masonry, among the rows of brick, stone is used, unused equipment to other Moldovan churches built in the same period. Church, "Virgin" bore all hardships times, being burned by the Ottomans in 1711, destroyed in the Russo-Ottoman-Austrian wars of 1735-1739 and 1769-1774. In 1821, the Ottomans and the housing destroyed and robbed. The church was rebuilt and restored in 1829 and, in 1859. He did a restore and then between 1953 to 1957, the church was turned into a museum. In the period 1991-1994, the church, "Virgin" was restored. They say there is a secret tunnel under the Danube from the church to the other side of the river in order to hide assets and escape the attacks of enemies. Greek Church On 6 August 1866 to lay the cornerstone of the church dedicated to the "Transfiguration" sființire which is on 17 September 1872 by Bishop with Archimandrite Melchizedek Eughenie Xiropotamo. In the nave is a marble plaque with the names of founders and two marble plates with the names of founders and major benefactors. The church is cruciform tower and is entered with two bell towers on the west side. The painting was obtained for the painter Papadopoulos of Adrianople. On the iconostasis are large icons representing the Holy Virgin Mary with Child, Resurrection, St. Gerasimos, St. Sophia, St. Gregory and St. Basil the Great. Containing eight stained glass church windows with holy apostles Peter, Andrew, Mark, Thomas, Bartholomew and Luke on the northern side and Paul Simon, John, James, Philip, on the southern side. St. Paraskeva Cathedral Is located in the southern part of the city. In the yard is also the Cătușa Cemetery. Construction is completed but the interior layout has been delayed, taking jobs in the basement of the Cathedral in a very small space, which will serve as a mortuary chapel. The official opening of the interior would be in 2012. Church Mavromol "Black Rock" in Greek, a former monastery dedicated to the Assumption Mavromol gate and was built in 1669 by Gheorghe Duca and his son rebuilt between 1700-1703. Keep valuable interior murals restored between 1973-1975. The cells of this church have worked the first schools established in 1765 in Galați (taught in Greek) and 1803 (with teaching in Romanian). Russo-Turkish War, 1768–1774 and Russo-Austrian-Turkish War, 1787-1792 Mavromol church caused deep damage. School has ceased operations and was only reestablished in 1803 by Constantin Moruzi's charter. During the revolution of 1821 the church was burned by the Turks. The current building dates from 1858–1861, and respects the original plan. The church has a splendid carved wooden icon "Virgin Mary", and made a valuable iconostasis of the church of St. Sava Monastery in Bucharest. The plane has necompartimentat basilica. Apses occur outside in rezalituri side. The ceiling is composed of three separated by arches dublou caps. The entrance is on the south side through a door marked by a dedication portal icon and heraldic symbols: Bull's head and two lions. Also on the south side of the medallion, carved in stone, the coat of arms of Moldova. During communism, the church was improperly expropriated the land beside it that was a cemetery. St. Spyridon Church It was built in 1817 in a plane triconical four buttresses. It has three towers, one more than the other two equal, the dome of the nave is supported by arches in cross. The most valuable elements of the church is the iconostasis and icons. The original painting is no longer maintained. Synagogue Is near the Museum of History Galați on the Domnească street, now is the only remaining synagogue of Galați. Temple Craftsmen Was built in 1896 on the site of an old synagogue from 1806. Church Vovidenia Historical and architectural monument built in 1790, the place where he had been a church. It was completely burned and destroyed in 1821, ending restoration in 1851. Above the nave stands a dome supported by arches in cross traditional Moldovan style. The dome roof, high above the nave in the shape of a bell tower and another, smaller, is high above the altar. Bell tower on the porch is an addition in 1901. Here is the tomb Smaranda Cuza, Alexandru Ioan Cuza mother. Roman Catholic Church Was built in 1844 and expanded in 1873. Among the objects of artistic value as: High altar, made of colored marble, the painting "St. John the Baptist preaching," Most Holy Heart statue of Jesus Christ, Pieta Statues and Saint Francis of Assisi. The church was strengthened and renovated in its current state between 1985-1988. Gardens and parks Mihai Eminescu Municipal Park Designed in 1869, this park keeps a few trees contemporary Mihai Eminescu staying here more often especially in later life. In the park there is a small lake and an artificially-arranged place where the military band played recitals in the past. It is popular because of the presence of the statue of Eminescu. Public Garden It is located near the Student Complex represents an especially beautiful area for rest and recreation. Also it is an excellent point of view over Lake Brates, the main rail way station and train depot. C.F.R. (Romanian State Railways) Park The park is located near the railway tunnel. People relax since it is near the nursing home and is an end of line for some routes such as 102 and 104. This park serves residents north of the railway. Botanical Garden The Museum is included in the Natural Sciences and dominates the left bank of the Danube. You can admire the collections of tropical and subtropical plants (cactus, euforbii, palm, croton, geraniums, begonias, etc..) rosary chic, with over 200 varieties of roses, flora and vegetation on the southern slopes of Romania's sunny garden - over 3000 specimens of species of trees and shrubs, oaks area - more than 50 copies of birch and conifers. Here is a replica of a Japanese garden. Reservation and Zoo Garboavele Both located at the northern exit of town. Garboavele Forest Zoo is included in the Natural Sciences Museum Complex. In the zoo can be seen various exotic species. Also riding enthusiasts can practice the sport at the Zoo, just as there are no horses specially trained for this purpose, but also an excellent riding equipped and trained personnel. Zoo theme was developed together with experts from European Association of Zoos and Aquaria, and aims at preserving rare animal and conservation education. Hunters Lake Located in the far north-eastern town of Galați, an area of 28 hectares. Includes a 11-ha natural lake, a slope of 10 ha of forest of acacia and a slope of 8 hectares partially arranged under a plan for recreational and intensive modernization and refurbishment. Danube socket leisure complex Located out of the city, on the road to Brăila, has three swimming pools, houses, camping sites and a restaurant. On a portion of the complex is a Western club that is equipped with a pool, restaurant, bar and cafe. House Lambrinidi Located on Royal Street no. 51, near University. Lambrinidi Epaminonda built, a mill owner on the street with the Port and attach a foundry and machine shop and repair ships, before April 1879, hosting the Prince Charles, on a visit in Galați. It was the seat of the Court of Appeals, Mihail Kogalniceanu High School and, after the earthquake of November 9–10, 1940, City Hall. Waterfront It is one of the key areas Galați. Instead of walking for all, which occur frequently in sports competitions, musical concerts (concerts and Cross Children). It offers great potential for relaxation and recreation in green areas. It is "populated" by many ancient monuments of iron, original. On the shore below the cliffs are many boats turned into restaurants. Also on the seafront is the statue of Nicolae Balcescu. Danube Waves Beach Located in south-western city, it has under management at ADP 2 large pools, three pools for children each with a slide, beach, restaurants and shower area. It is an excellent place to relax during the summer and beyond. Beach Brates Private beach on the left bank of Lake Brates, less than the Waves of the Danube, the entry is more expensive than the Waves of the Danube, but the sand is clean. Just before entering the beach passes through the railway line that links and Galați with Bereștiul Barlad. Other monuments, buildings and places Roman camp from Tirighina-Barbosi Excavations in the Roman castellum in Barbosi (north of the Danube, near Galați and near the mouth Siret), from the years 1959-1962, have proved perfectly clear stratigraphic conditions, it was at the height Tirighina started a Dacian fortress, reinforced by a wave of earth. Dacian pottery import business and, as a silver coin Histrian, allow the beginnings of the Dacian fortresses are fixed in the first century BC (II î.e.n. up late). Dacian fortress men then finally after a serious fire, whose traces are quite obvious. Roman coins in this level are Dacian time of Augustus and then continues uninterrupted series in the years before the reign of Emperor Nero (54-68 AD). There would be excluded so that the end of this city to be put in touch with the action of the governor of Moesia TIB. Silvanus Plautius Aelianus region north of the Danube, whose result was the forced relocation of 100,000 south of the Danube and the trans-Danubian held by the years 1962 to 1966 AD over the issue of seniority Roman rule north of the Danube in the south of Moldova, the question is whether this castellum in men, dating from a time 101 years older than -102, the first Dacian war (possibly 105-106 the second Dacian war), or just starting this year. House Robescu It is built in the second half of the nineteenth century after architect Ion Mincu. The building has a raised basement, two floors with two towers-floor balcony to another balcony and ground floor facing the street. Exterior decoration of niches with the buttons, waist brâncovenesc style of twisted rope, polished ceramic tiles. Polished pottery used for decorating floral and the upper register. Today serves as the "Children's Palace" in Galați. Palace of Navigation (River Station) Dates of the last decade of the nineteenth century, early twentieth century, was designed by architect Petre Antonescu. Today it is home to several institutions such as the Maritime Danube Ports Administration and Navrom. University Palace Located in central Galați, the former Palace of Justice, the headquarters of the University today occupies the old city's architectural landscape most prominent place, because of its monumentaliy. This building is the work of architects and Virnav Cerchez Gregory. It was built between 1911-1913. Lupa Capitolina Inaugurated in 1995, Latin symbol of the Romanian people. Administrative Palace Imposing edifice, which opened on 27 April 1906, Galați County Prefect headquarters today, the Administrative Palace was built between 1904–1905 years after architect Ion Mincu, the founder of Romanian national school of architecture. On the main façade of the Palace, at the top level, there are two statues made of white marble - "Industry" and "Agriculture" the sculptor Frederic Storck, covered by plaster. Here are two bronze flags in the county. On gable of the building is a large-scale clock. Each hour is marked by several musical phrases immortal waltz "Danube Waves"a masterpiece of world famous composer Joseph Galați Ivanovich (1845 -1902). Culture Theaters Fani Tardini Drama Theatre There are over 45 years. Repertory theater is a dramatic profile, the band consists of 25 permanent actors, two directors, one designer. To achieve theater production also uses the nationally prestigious collaborators - directors, designers, composers. The theater has its own production studios, own room with 300 seats, with Italian-type scene. Is the only professional theatrical drama profiles Galați County. Theatre addresses the whole audience Galați, and those in counties nearby. Directory includes new productions each season outside, a number of titles carried in previous seasons. Gulliver Theatre It is a cultural institution subsidized by the Romanian state, and other theaters of children. Gulliver Theatre was established on October 1, 1952. In this period have been presented over 200 titles, (4-5 on the season premieres) of Romanian and world literature for children, under the skilled leadership of many artists. Gulliver Festival is held annually, one of the most important of its kind in Romania, Galați transforming the Capital puppet theater. " Lyric Theatre Nae Leonard It was founded in 1956. Annual organizing "Galațians Musical Days" when the public are most representative of the repertoire titles of all genres. Museums Natural Sciences Museum Complex Botanical Garden contains planetarium dome diameter of , can be viewed here different projections so that the visitors can travel to all corners of the imaginary universe, also takes place in the Planetarium, and numerous educational programs, good examples being Astroclub "Calin Popovici, and Educational Program "You know the sun, " V-XII classes for students. The aquarium is rare and very rare themes ichthyofauna of the Danube basin, Mediterranean Sea and exotic fish fauna. Botanical garden dominates the left bank of the Danube, occupying an area of 18 hectares. Galați History Museum It was inaugurated on 24 January 1939, on the occasion of his 80th anniversary of the Union Romanian principalities in the house which belonged to the family Cuza Alexandru Ioan Cuza and where he lived during which the chief magistrate, in Galați. Muzelui scientific activity resumed in 1951-1952, when he started organizing scientific collections. In 1956, out-of collections have been separated, so they formed part of the collections of the Museum of Natural Sciences, and another, the collections of the Museum of Art. Gradually, the History Museum's collection through new acquisitions and increased archaeological research conducted in the southern part of Moldova, mainly from the Roman camp Tirighina-Barbosi, now reaching a collection of over 50,000 exhibits, some of which are of exceptional importance. Alexandru Ioan Cuza Memorial House Built on the former home of the chief magistrate of Covurlui, Alexandru Ioan Cuza, the first ruler of Romania (1859–1866). It includes a permanent exhibition dedicated to the prince, assembly and quality of restoration of environment at the end of Galați sec. nineteenth century and the beginning of sec. twentieth century. Visual Arts Museum It is the first Romanian contemporary art museum in the country. It was inaugurated in 1967 and was designed to provide the latest structural trends emerging artistic phenomenon, and a destination that keeps and the beginning of this millennium. Approximately 400 existing work-in halls and outdoor exhibition in the museum park, is a selection from a much larger property, often filled with a virtual wealth of contemporary artists' workshops. Heritage museum includes works of Romanian art in the second half of the nineteenth and twentieth-century avant-garde representatives Romanian and works of artists who formed a bridge between the first and second half of the century. Galați Village Museum It is situated at the entrance to Forest Garboavele containing specific a few huts surrounding area of the Lower Danube. House of Collections Hosts philatelic and numismatic collections. Is situated near the Memorial House of Alexandru Ioan Cuza. Transportation Rail Road Public transport Galați in fiction *"Explosion" communist film made entirely in Galați on the subject incident Panamanian vessel loaded with ammonium nitrate, which was threatening to explode and destroy Galați and Brăila. The film is exactly the film version of reality. *In Bram Stoker's novel Dracula, Galați (Galatz) is the port at which Count Dracula disembarked ship on his escape back to Transylvania. *Documentary about Galați, 30 minutes long made at the request of Galați County Council. *"Meta Tempesta" was filmed in Manchester, more precisely in the ruins of a film in which Tirighina incorrectly stated that the tunnels were built to protect the German population during the Second World War, and enter the road in Galați, in play video was the road to Constanța. *"Danube Waves" - made the film studio "Bucharest", in "Film Production Center" Buftea, directed by Liviu Ciulei, from a screenplay by Dumitru Munteanu Caraba and Francis. His starring Irina Petrescu, the debut helmsman role barge wife, Lazarus Vrabie the undercover officer's role and the director himself as the helmsman barge. It should be noted that the future director Lucian Pintilie also played the role of episodic film of a German soldier. *Other documentaries about World War II, the German reviewers Galați was presented as a point of force of the Romanian army. *Clips of Lautars singers. Notable natives and residents The original Galati's come from Italy. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Galați is twinned with: * Coventry, United Kingdom; since 1963. * Piraeus, Greece; since 1985. * Wuhan, China; since 1987. * Pessac, France; since 1991. * Limón, Costa Rica; since 1992. * Hammond, United States; since 1997. * Mykolaiv, Ukraine; since 2002. * Sevastopol, Ukraine; since 2002. * Yalta, Ukraine; since 2002. * Ancona, Italy. * Jesi, Italy; since 2003. * Scottsbluff, United States; since 2007 * Mumbai, India; since 2007. * Brindisi, Italy; since 2007. Bibliography *Paul Paltanea, History of Galați, Ed Porto Franco, Galați, 1994 *Djuvara Neagu, between West and East - Romanian Countries in the early modern era, Humanitas, Bucharest, 2007 *Stephen Zeletin, Romanian bourgeoisie, Bucharest, 1991 *Galați City Hall about the city's geography and history *Galați Prefecture, the official site *Manual of Romania, 2008, NeswIn & The Money Channel, No.1 References External links * City Hall website * Galați Portal * Galați Ghid * Port of Galați * Hotels in Galați Category:Galați Category:Settlements in Galați County Category:Settlements on the Danube Category:Established in 1445 Category:Cities in Romania Category:Moldova–Romania border crossings